Casualidades
by Camiohsi
Summary: A todos nos pasan Calualidades a veces gracias a ella somos felices...  Edward y Bella se conocen por casualidades y se enamoran pero deven descubrir si es que apesar de la distancia y todo el amor funciona ... veremos que pasa !
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Hace algún tiempo Había estado pensando en esto... pero No me ponía las pilas a escribir... Tengo muchas ideas!_

_Y espero poder compartirlas con ustedes:Z_

_Ojala les guste Déjenme sus Reviws Si es que les gusto y si es que no ! o alguna sugerencia Nose :)_

_Besitos_

**CamiOhsí** :)

**POV BELLA**

Recuerdo aquel día. Era martes

los rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas, pensé en lo que me dijo Reené la Noche anterior "Podrías ir a la playa con los chicos un par de días" Sonreí al pensamiento de estar alejada de Phill por un tiempo Era simpático y todo pero a veces chocábamos, por nuestras personalidades. Phill era el segundo marido de mamá. mi Padre Era Charlie el Jefe de la policía de Forks lo veía muy poco. Phill Surfista profesional con Reene siempre estaban de viaje.

Yo, Bella swan, estaba en penúltimo año del instituto en Phoenix.

Era ambientalista, amaba los lugares Fríos, los bosques las montañas, lo natural. a veces pensaba en que me agradaría vivir con mi padre, pero Reene no quería que la dejara sol. y además Leer era lo mió por eso quería estudiar literatura.

Después de una larga ducha, me vestí y baje a desayunar

- Hola a todos - Sonreí

- Hola bella- Al unísono Reene y Phill

- Mama pense en lo que me dijiste y ¡Si! me ire a la playa con los chicos, lo hablaremos hoy -

- Que bueno, han tenido muchos exámenes y les quedan solo unos dias de Clase, los distraerá-

- si, bueno me voy. llego tarde- me disponía a salir cuando y phill me Deseo un buen día

Estaba en el aparcamiento y divise a Rose y Jasper Hale mis dos mejores amigos . Eran Hermanos Jasper Era alto un tanto musculoso de ojos Verdes, cabello Castaño Claro, era demasiado comprensivo, alegre e inspiraba Paz Era una de las personas en quien confiaría mi vida & Rose Era encantadora, Su alegría innata, Rose era Rubia su cabello liso caía en su espalda Amaba ir de compras, Siempre andaba con tacos Y jamás la verías vestida con cualquier Ropa.

- Chicos ! Les tengo panorama- Dije Feliz

- que tipo de panorama bella ?- Ese fue Jasper

- A Reene se le ha ocurrido que podríamos ir a la Playa a San diego, es lo mas cerca y eh pensado que es buena idea, solo pienses Chicos - murmure alzando las Cejas hacia Rosalie - Y Chicas - Esta vez a Jasper - Fiestas, arena, sol, mar Todo eso! & Que dicen ? - me sorprendí ante la efusividad de mis palabras creo que lo de rose era contagioso.

- Cuenta conmigo! - dijo casi gritando Rose

- Si ! también ire -murmuro Jasper

En eso llego chriss mi Novio hace 5 meses. Me Giro y me beso en la frente. Chriss era Capitán del equipo de Fultbol Muchas chicas andaban babosas por el...

Lo salude y entonces Fran hablo

- Chriss adivina que! Bella ha hecho planes para ir a la playa unos dias ! te apuntas ? -Rose Lo miro alzando las cejas, Yo me sonrojé pero no esperaba la respuesta de chriss

- eeeeeh, disculpen, pero, no, eh, no puedo, ya tengo planes - Balbuceo, lo aleje de ahi y le pregunte

- ¿Que tipo de planes?- le interrogue enarcando una ceja - Espero que vayas, enserio-

- No. no ire, Bella- Casi ya molesto... en sus ojos vislumbre que escondía algo

-Ok, adios tengo clase- Me gire y me fui estava molesta porque Cualquier estupido plan era mas importante que yo.

Bufé por lo bajo hace un mes las cosas con Chriss habían cambiado , A veces no le importaba que yo estuviera con el , cuando pasaba alguna chica linda el la piropeaba o les guiñaba el ojo. no aguantare mas con esa situación Una más y esto se acaba- pense

Estaba sumergida en mi mundo cuando el Señor Clarck me llamo - Señorita swan?- Seguía en mi mundo - según me dijo Rosalie me llamo Tres veces...

Yo no escuche ninguna golpeo la mesa y me Gruño - Isabella Swan! Si no va a estar presente en mi clase salga de aquí- Lo mire sin comprender y me fui.

me diriguia al Baño en eso Vi a Chriss con Carla la chica nueva. ¡ La estaba besando ! Fogosamente! Por poco tenían Sexo con ropa!. me paralice

Un vocecita en mi mente me hablo - Haz algo tonta! -

- Pero que puedo hacer - pensé

- Nose! eres Tonta Ah ya se, ¿Termina con el? es obvio Bella, haz como si nada y cuando se hacerse a ti le terminas-

Mi conciencia tenía razón y eso haría, pase como si nada al baño cuando salí ya no estaban

El día paso lento estábamos en la Cafetería con las chicos y llego chriss antes que se sentara lo pare.

- Que haces tú aquí? - Pregunte con despecho

- Que crees Me voy sentar- dijo despreocupado

- primero hablaremos- Enarque una ceja y note la culpa y preocupación en sus ojos - me pare y el me siguió

Salimos de la cafetería Y lo encaré

- te eh visto con carla- Dije calmadamente Su cara se le desconfiguro y se tenso

- de... de que hablas bella... yo... que pasa?- balbuceo sonreí con Ironía llevaba un tiempo pensando en esto y Ahora tenia un motivo más para acabar con esto

- Te vi besuqueándote con carla, no lo nieges Cariño, Sabes? eres un desgraciado- aproveche que tenia una coca cola en la mano y se la Vacié en la Cabeza me di la vuelta y Grite - es obvio que terminamos! - hice un gesto con la mano y volví a la cafetería con los chicas - Así se hace bella!, por fin piensas- Dijo esa vocecita en mi cabeza - Oye! no me insultes- pensé de vuelta Era gracioso y tonto hablar con ella

Los días pasaron y teníamos todo Listo.

El viaje había sido Largos íbamos en El coche de Jasper el viaje Duraba 5 horas asi que nos Turnábamos para conducir, llegamos a San diego Entre Risas, cantos y las malas bromas de Jasper.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos en el centro comercial Rose me obligo a ir con su mirada amenazadora nadie se Resistia a eso. Escojio un Mini Bikini Rojo para mi, era Tan Sexy y Diminuto!

- Este! Mataras - Sonrió con picardía

-Rose... yo ni loca me pongo esto- la mire con el seño fruncido

- Bella- Suspiro - Que crees que haremos a.C. eh ?, Lo pasaremos bien y te vengaras de Christopher entiendes ? Asi que te lo probaras y me amaras por eso Ok? - Otra vez esa mirada intimidadota -" Bella Eres una cobarde demuéstrale tus derechos , aunque ella Tiene Razón mejor Calla y pruébatelo " -

-Esta bien- Bufe y me cruce de hombros Busque unos pares mas y me fui al probador

Me probé uno Rojo mui pequeño Resaltaban mis Curvas y mis pechos

- Roseeeee ! No llevare esto, no me gusta - Chillé

- " Mentirosa te encanto "- La misma voz de mi cabeza hablo -" Cállate tu no sabes nada"- Pese de vuelta

-" Bella, Soy tu, entiéndelo"- - " No mientas, Yo no soy tu"-

- bella no me agas entrar y obligarte a que te guste- dijo Rose con tono amedrentador aguantando una carcajada

Gemí- Esta bien, me lo llevare , los otros también.

FIN FLASH BACK

Muy a menudo tenia charlas con mi conciencia por lo que lo llame Alex ( La idea de que la consiencia tuviera nombre la tome de otro Fic, esque me encanto ! xD)

Rose habia comprano un bikini Azul Se le veia muy Bien Y Jasper Wow! Jasper Si que se veia Guapo si no fuera porque era como mi hermano Y nos conociamos de pequeños me enamoraria de él.

Bajamos a la playa, Ibamos caminando hacia un Roquerio, no estava pendiente de nada ya que peliaba con Alex en mi fuero interno y No me percate que choque con Alguien. sin alzar la vista lo encanré

- Heey! Fijate por donde caminas!- Levante la vista y esa fue la Primera Vez que lo Vi...

Era el hombre más hermoso que jamas habia Visto Sus ojos verdes profundos y calidos podia sentir que me perdia en ellos era un mar verde, su cabello desordenado y broncineo su nariz cimetrica y sus Labios... oh Dios! sus labios eran la puerta del pecado y su torso Desnudo con sus musculos marcaditos Era totalmente Sexy...

**Espero Que les Agrade :D !**

**Tengo muchas ideas para este Fic... Dejenme Sus Reviws !**


	2. Chapter 2

POV EDWARD

Aquel martes decidi terminar con Tanya era demaciado fria, calculadora y hasta Hueca intente ser un caballero pero no pude.  
llegamos al instituto en el coche de Emmet. mi hermano mayor Emmet era grande y fornido era como un ni o peque o a la vez siempre estava asiendo bromas y te lograba sacar una sonrrisa en tus peores momentos. Alice mi otra hermana menudita y peque a parecia un canguro siempre andava saltando de alla para aca.  
Estavamos en la cafeteria y llego Tanya con sus amigas Irina y Kate.

- Eddy!- Buf , odiaba el maldito apodo - Hola, que quieres? - pregunte sin verla - Quiero que cenemos en el "Mcmillan" Hoy en la noche. - Ronron o en mi oido -No. Tanya quiero hablar algo contigo. Ahora si puedes-  
- Esta bien Eddy! - - Que pasa ? -  
-Tanya- Comenz - He pensado en esto y ya nno hay vuelta a tras me agobias, me estresas!, Quiero que terminemos. - Dije friamente - es otra verdad! - Estaba furiosa - Ojala hubiera otra!- murmure para mi - ya no aguanto tu actitud, Adi s.

Me gire y me large - Te arrepentiras de esto Eddy, no podras librarte de mi. me oyes? - Grito como loca.

Dias despues las Clases terminaron y con Alice programamos un viaje a la Playa. A San Diego espeficificamente ahy vivian unos Tios y aprovechariamos de visitarlos.  
Nos Hospedariamos en un Hotel por una semana una vez ahy bajamos a la playa ibamos al Roquerio, estava distraido mirando hacia el oceano y no me fije por donde miraba entonces alguien me Choco Baje la mirada y vi a una Hermosa mujer... me paralice y no le pude quitar la vista de su cuerpo... De cada detalle Su cabello era largo de color marron y caia en ondas por su espalda, tenia reflejos Rojisos, Sus ojos marrones brillaban, Creo que si me acostumbraba a ellos podria hasta saber sus pensamientos, Tenia un Bikini Rojo que resaltaba sus perfectas curvas... me mat !  
a Edward Junior le gusto lo que vio tambien!  
Y sus labios... carnosos pero no en exceso! eran la puerta segura al pecado me di cuenta que tenioa la boca levemente abierta. y segura mente se dio cuenta de como la miraba Su sonrrisa nerviosa, como se mordia el baio y sus mejillas roborisadas me lo advirtieron y la cerre de golpe "Estupido , ella esta esperando a que hables!" me advirtio la consiencia me oblige a dejar de mirar sus pechos y mire sus ojos. Peor.  
- Lo siento- Sonrei con picard a- Te hice da o?  
- No te preocupes... yo.. estoy...bi...bien- balbuce . estaba nerviosa sonrrei ante eso ella se Ruboriso al instante Que adorable era !  
cuando la volvi a mirar ella miraba divertida a sus amigos y a mis hermanos - Jaaaaaaaaaaaspeer! - Grito alice emocionada lanzandose a los brasos de el tal jasper - Alice! Tanto tiempo... mirate estas... hermosa! - Dijo el envolviendola en sus brazos Ok. eso no me gustaba - lo conoces alice ? - No me respondio y se llevo a Jasper lejos bella estallo en carcajadas - Vaya, creo que si se conocen y mucho jaja -  
- A que te refieres - Frunci el ce o - No lo se, quizas eran antiguos amigos -  
- Oh- logre decir Mire a Emmet y estaba embobado mirando a la Rubia de enfrente Era linda, pero no como su amiga - Por cierto, Soy Balla Swan, Mi amiga es Rosalie Hale y su hermano Japer Hale- Dijo ella con una sonrisa - y yo Edward Cullen, Mi hermano es Emmet, y mi peque a hermanita es Alice - Rosalie Sonrio a Emmet y luego a mi - nos disculpar n, pero devemos irnos, cierto Bella - Bella no reacciono me estaba mirando - Bella? - pregunto Rosalie - Oh... eh si, ha sido un Gusto - - El gusto ha sido mio, Creeme - Sonrei con mi mejor sonrisa y ella bajo la mirada para ruborisarse.  
se alejaron. Emmet no habia dicho nada en todo ese momento y no mire a bella hasta que se perdio entre la Gente.  
Nose cuanto rato paso pero cuando reaccione movi a Emmet del brazo y lo lleve hacia el Hotel.

Llege a mi habitacion y me tumbre en la cama Emmet Reacciono y dijo - Es Hermosa - con voz de idolatracion - Si que lo es - sone igual qe emmet - De quien estas hablando especificamente, Edward - Fruncio el ce o - De bella porsupuesto, espero que tu hables de Rosalie - lo mire ce udo - obvio que si, viste sus caderas? , sus ojos? -  
- No mucho... tenia mejores vistas, y a Edward Junior tambien le gust -  
Reimos a carcajadas en eso llego Alice

- Donde estabas hermanita? -  
- Con Jasper! Fuimos novios hace algunos a os y despues grandes amigos... teniamos muchas cosas de las que hablar - Sonrio Ampliamente - Ese era el tal Jasper del que siempre hablabas ?, por fin lo conosco -  
- Asi es hermanito El es Jasper Hale -  
- Y ustedes que hicieron mientras no estaba ? -  
Emmet y yo respondimos Alice nos miro ce uda pero no le respondimos.

POV BELLA

- Lo siento- Sonrei con picard a- Te hice da o?  
- No te preocupes... yo.. estoy...bi...bien-

Pareci una Tonta ante aquel especimen de hombre! que habra pensado de mi ? Definitivamente era hermoso...  
la sincronisacion de sus labios cuando hablaba... Su Sonrisa medio torcida ! la am estaba sumida en mis pensamientos e ibamos llegando al Hotel, Rose hablo - Emmet. Era Guapo - - Si ?- Estaba medio aturdida - Claro que si! , acaso no lo viste? o estabas pendiente de Edward - Sonrio con malicia No dije nada y me rei mientras sentia que la sangre corria hacia mis mejillas

Cuando llego Jasper , Rose y yo nos dirigiamos al Spa.  
- Y tu donde andavabas - Dijo rose - Eeeh Con alice! era mi novia hace unos a os - Habia orgullos en sus ojos - Asi? jaja y la quieres conquistar de nuevo casanova? - esa fui yo Ambos rieron ante mi comentario - Es una opcion, alice es muy dulce y hermosa -  
- Su hermano Emmet tambien! - Dijo rose efusivamente Amos me miraron y yo me Rei y segui caminando evitando las preguntas sobre mi opinion sobre Edward. Mientras estavamos en el Spa no pude evitar pensar en la sonrrisa de Edward, pero esto tendria que parar ya !  
No me permitiria enamorarme Ademas Edward ers Un extra o, Ademas quizas tuviese Novia y yo aqui babeando como una tonta " Sabes que quieres volver a verlo, y te diste cuenta de como te miraba " Alex hablo "Silencio, alex me confundes"  
" y qu si tiene Novia ? Aprovecha mujer" Alex tenia Razon pero igual, no me lo permitiria Aun asi... Queria verlo nuevamente y experimentar las sensaciones que experimentaba en mi

Este Es Cortito Tambien!  
Espero que les guste... Meresco Tomates o Reviws ?

Besitos !

CamiOhs 


End file.
